


Our Second Date

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Veerses can be nice to each other, dating Veerses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Zevulon was always troubled boy, who need to realize what truly mattered to him. The simple date in fluffy Veerses style.
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 5





	Our Second Date

His father managed to make them slip from the Empire Day celebration reception at the governor's palace. They were supposed to stay, but older Veers had different ideas how to spend precious planetside time and it was not with the upper echelons of the army and the navy. 

“Commander, follow me,” was barked in typical Iron Max´s charge voice and left no room for protests. They were marching out of the ballroom to the main stairs like their lives dependent on it. His father's aura effectively prevented them to be stopped by anybody who would potentially dare. They were out. His father was silent and kept the fast pace. 

“We are leaving him behind,” Zevulon said after he realized they would not return back.

“Piett is a big boy. He will manage for all of us and I spoke with him before we left,” the General was gone, the man who remained was his father. The voice lacked the cold edge of the seasoned imperial army officer. “Zevulon. He will be fine. He likes those things and is like fish in the water there.”

Zevulon smiled and nodded. His father was right of course. Piett would manage and would tell them all those juicy gossips in the evening. 

“It has been some time since…, “ his father did not finish his sentence, instead he waved for a hover taxi, which stopped by the pavement. 

“To the Zoo,” was the last destination Zevulon would expect his father to say. The taxi darted into heavy traffic. The silence was heavy, but Zevulon didn't dare to ask or comment on the choice of the destination. He was a teenager, when they visited the zoo together. He remembered the summer day with his father, when things were not complicated yet started to be a bit in his dreams. 

“We are here, “ the taxi driver announced. Zevulon looked around and there were families all around enjoying the festivities. They made them a way and they skipped the line. It was free for military personnel and the obligatory Gracious Government Mix box was given to them at the entry with the ´long live the Emperor, officers´. Zevulon took the box. There was no way to say no to free chocolates, but he doubted they would be good. They walked through the paths and exhibitions in silence. 

“Dad, can you tell me something about Wampas?” Zevulon asked suddenly, when they entered the arctic part of the exhibition with Wampas. He was again a teenage boy listening to his father, who got too excited in his talk about the snow predators. They found the bench with the view on the wampas´ enclosure. Zevulon opened the box of the Mix. The chocolates were shaped in various patriotic shapes to commemorate the Empire day to the loyal citizens. 

“I guess AT-AT,” he said and took the chocolate AT-AT and offered it to his father who took it. 

“Dad... , “ he wanted to know if this was a date or some sentimental thing, which came across his father´s mind to bring the old memories back. 

“Yes?” The question was there and Zevulon felt the courage to ask was leaving him.

“I think it is our second date in the Zoo,” he finally blurred out and squeezed his father´s glove covered hand discreetly. He felt him stiff under his fingers. “I… needed a time to realise it,” he continued trying to find the right words “ how happy I am with you and how stupid I was..when… I…” he could not bring himself to say it aloud. 

“I find you…every time when you get lost, Zevie,” the smile and brief squeeze of his hand calmed him. They were in a public place, they could not act like Zevulon desperately wished. He wanted to kiss him deeply.

“I trust you, dad,” he replied and meant it.


End file.
